infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Infinity Blade II
The game begins with Siris, the main character, and Isa arriving at Saydhi's estate. Isa warns Siris not to go but he refuses and starts towards the entrance. He kills all the guards and comes on the Deathless Saydhi. The Deathless orders her champion to battle Siris in a fair duel. Siris kills the champion and heads up to receive his reward from Saydhi. Saydhi attempts to offer him a place as one of her champions but Siris simply restates his cause. He then asks where he can find the Worker Of Secrets. Saydhi grows suspicious, but tells Siris the location and attacks him shortly after. Siris defeats her and notices a pedestal with a keyhole that fits the Infinity Blade. He proceeds to slide to sword in it. There is a strange grinding noise and the pedestal sinks into the floor. Suddenly, Radriar, the God King appears behind Siris, now fitted with a new organic armor with his previous champion, the Dark Knight. The Dark Knight comes and hands the God King the Infinity Blade. The God King explains the trap and calls the player "Ausar". The God King takes his sword and prepares to stab Siris. However, Isa then appears and shoots Siris in the friggin' face before the God King can kill him with the Infinity Blade, allowing him to be reborn. Later, Siris awakes in a reincarnation chamber. This concludes Siris is a Deathless, and explains why Isa shot him with her crossbow. Had Siris been stabbed with the Infinity Blade, he would have died''' '''permanently due to the blade is now charged and in full power. Siris proceeds to the location Saydhi gave him and fights Thane, High Lord of House Ix. He defeats him, and proceeds to unlock a seal, killing him in the process and causing him to be reborn again. He battles the three Sentinels; the Archivist, Stone Demon, and MX-Goliath guarding the Worker of Secrets, unlocking a seal after each fight and being reborn again. After unlocking all the seals, Siris proceeds to where he fought Thane only to find him alive, due to Thane being a Deathless. The two fight, with Siris winning by knocking Thane off the tower. Siris then unlocks the chamber to the Worker of Secrets, but Thane engages Siris in battle once again, with the fight ending when the Worker of Secrets disrupts Thane's Quantam Identity Pattern by placing his hand on his back, granting him a true death. Siris requests the Worker's aid, but the Worker reveals that he can only be free if Radriar (The God King) takes his place in the prison. Siris journeys to where he fought Saydhi and challenges Radriar to a battle. He defeats three of Radriar's minions and engages Radriar in battle again, defeating him. Siris knocks him out with the Infinity Blade and brings him back to the Worker, but then is betrayed by the Worker, loses the Infinity Blade and takes the Worker's place in the prison with Radriar who is still on the floor, unconscious from the previous battle. The Worker of Secrets reveals that another Deathless is required to take his place and also reveals that Siris, when he was Ausar, was the one who originally imprisoned him and leaves. Siris screams in regret not knowing what he has just done. Later after credits finish, the game shows Isa outside the Vault, perhaps preparing to save Siris. Trivia *The player's name is revealed to be Siris, but was originally known as Ausar. *Unlike the first game, this game has english voices and english subtitles. Category:Game